


Thinking of You

by yuma (yuma_writes)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuma_writes/pseuds/yuma
Summary: Spoilers from "Within the Serpent’s Grasp", the second seasoncliffhanger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

ThinkingOfYou

_This takes place near the end of the two parter "Within The Serpent's Grasp", right after the rescue of the team in space._   


"The stars look beautiful, colonel." Carter whispered. Her breath came out in puffs of cold smoke. 

Jack O'Neill, colonel and leader of team SG-1, nodded solemnly. The view of the sky was beautiful, even more so, due to the fact that they were **in** the sky. They were so close; they could almost touch the sparkles if it weren't for the cold, reassuring steel walls encasing around them, called the U.S.S Columbia. The cold was unnerving, especially after the fiery heat the team had felt on their backs after the two Go'uald battleships collided into each other. The explosion spewed out a fierce ball of flame as hot as Jack could imagine the sun must be. The death gliders they had stole shuddered and spun away. Then the space shuttle was there to pick them up. They were alive. 

_Not all of us_ , Jack thought as he looked away from the port window. Distracted before by its endless beauty, Jack was now only reminded that Daniel was not here. He died on that ship. Jack thought they were all going to die that day. The colonel thought it would have been a small price to pay, to save their world from the ruthless Go'uald invaders. Surely the victory was worthy of their sacrifice. 

_I was wrong_. Jack closed his eyes, not trusting himself to hide his grief from showing. The moment the shuttle had picked them up, their battered ships in cargo hold, and they were suited up in environmental jumpsuits, Jack had felt the loss immediately. The celebration in their eyes had died as soon as the cargo bay doors closed the floating pieces from the explosion shielded from their sight. 

_"Go. Get out of here." Daniel had mumbled, his eyes glazed with pain. Jack was ignoring him, fumbling around for something to stop the bleeding._

"I'm not leaving you here." Jack gripped Daniel's jacket tightly, with full intention of carrying him if needed. 

"Go! You're just going to die in the other ship anyway. What difference does it make?" Daniel's eyes were already grieving for Jack and the others. "Just go. I-I'll watch your backs." 

Jack stared at Daniel with the horrible understanding that what the younger man said was correct. They **were** going to die in the other ship. What difference would it make? The small consolation that they were going to die together instead of alone, was outweigh by the possibility that carrying Daniel around with slow them down and thus, failing in their mission to destroy the ship. Jack felt like he was already dead. His knees locked for one indescribable moment, refusing to leave Daniel. Jack lifted his hand and cupped Daniel's head, turning him to lock eyes with him. The two men just looked at each other, blue eyes to brown. Neither one said a word. There was no need. They didn't even have to say goodbye. Daniel blinked, breaking the gaze, signaling to Jack that the colonel had no luxury to indulge in grief. Jack nodded, swallowed, and willed his knees to unbend to take him away from his dying friend. At that moment, Jack was glad he was going to die. He didn't want to live with the nightmares of leaving his friend behind. 

"Dammit, Daniel." Jack whispered, his eyes still closed. 

Carter pretended not to hear him. She was too busy stroking the cold window, feeling the coldness of space, and wondering if Daniel could feel it out there. 

_We left you behind again, Daniel. How could we have left you behind again? The last time, we were programmed to think you were dead. There is no one feeding us lies this time. You gave your life for your home. It is real. No illusion. Oh god, we left you behind again. I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm so sorry._

Carter felt a hand on her shoulder before she even realized that she was crying. She looked up and saw Teal'c. The Jaafa tightened his grip on her just ever so slightly and then retreated, leaving her with her privacy. Carter eyed Jack; sitting slumped opposite of her. The colonel was not looking at the stars anymore. He wasn't looking at anything. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping, but the clenched fists betrayed his grief. Carter didn't know how to approach him. Daniel was a little closer to Jack and Jack had always patiently put up with Daniel's ignorance of military protocol and academic exuberance with fond exasperation. Daniel trusted Jack. And to everyone's surprise, probably including Jack himself, the colonel **let** Daniel trust him. 

_And now that trust is gone_. 

Teal'c sat with his old teacher Bra'tac. He observed his two comrades with a bit of concern. The Jaafa knew what was on their minds and hearts. The absence of Daniel Jackson was palpable. He was surprised to find himself expecting the human scholar to start talking to Carter about symbols he saw on the ship, asking Jack a lot of questions, and just piecing theories aloud. Teal'c had often found the chatter... interesting. O'Neill had always complained that Daniel was too vocal, but the Jaafa could see the amused twinkle in his eyes as he pretended to not listen to the conversations. 

_I vow, in my honor_. Teal'c clasped his hands together, hidden from his comrades, as he made a mental pledge. _I will find your wife. I will ask for her forgiveness and then allow punishment. I will find her, Daniel Jackson. I will tell her how you had sought her out in an impossibly large universe. How you never saw her as Go'uald, but always as his wife. May the gods will hold you safe, my friend._

The shuttle shuddered as it entered the Earth's atmosphere. The little communicators, hooked around their ears, crackle with life as the commander of the shuttle softly told them that they were going home. 

_We did it, Danny_. Jack opened his eyes, his hands automatically gripping the shoulder restraints that are now strapping him down to his seat. The shuttle shook as it entered the lower stratosphere. _You were right. Damn serpents were heading this way. But we got them, Danny. You did real good. Now I'll keep my end of the bargain..._

"Jack!" Daniel whispered, his eyes on his wife, "Help me, please?" He started to heads toward her, even though he knew Sha'uri would not recognize him anymore. 

"Don't, Daniel." Jack gripped his arm tightly. He knew, yet he couldn't even imagine how Daniel must have been feeling right now. Back on Earth, Daniel had talked about his year on Abydos with Jack. Jack observed the fond smile on the Egyptologist's lips as he recalled the first few months of getting to know to know his wife. The colonel remembered that Daniel had no family left on Earth, his parents passed away when he was very young. Back then, when they had first met, that info was just a file to the colonel. Now, there was a very insecure face to go with the read history. Daniel must feel very alone right now, Jack thought not realizing until it was too late that Daniel had lurched forward and tried to offer himself to the aliens. 

The tears that stained Daniel's cheeks were a painful reminder to Jack on just how painful loneliness can be and without realizing it, Jack made a promise to Daniel that he'll find Sha'uri again so Daniel would never have to be alone again... 

He died alone, Jack thought, gripping the restraints even tighter. _He died alone. I left him there. Damn it! Don't worry Daniel. I'll find her for you. I'll bring her back. I promise. I won't break another promise to you_. 

Carter winced as she felt the shuttle land on Cape Caravel. The landing jarred her senses and she closed her eyes to calm herself. 

_"Captain! Doctor!" Daniel ran up to her, waving his file. The papers- never meant to be abused in that way, fluttered out of the file folder. "Oh no."_

Carter tried to hide her smile as she helped him with his papers. Scanning them quickly, she saw they were about Abydos. "Daniel, you can call me Sam." 

"Sorry, Captain- I mean, Sam." Daniel looked relieved. "I could never figure out what title I should call you. You military guys- uh I mean, gals- no, I mean..." 

"I know, I know." Carter couldn't resist smiling now. "Military intelligence." 

"Kind of a oxymoron." 

"Are you trying to say all military intelligence are idiots?" Carter waited to see if Daniel caught the joke. 

"Yes-I mean no! Well," Daniel eyed Carter and Jack, who was coming from behind, "Maybe not everyone." 

"Daniel! Carter! What? You have your asses glued to the floor? Briefing was scheduled for **yesterday**! Get moving!" Jack shouted from down the hall, none too pleased about being kept waiting. 

"Although," Daniel muttered, his face red, "I often wondered about one in particular." 

It hit to Carter as the shuttle slowed to a halt, that she was going to miss Daniel very much. 

The plane ride, then to the military jeep and the ride to the Cheyenne Mountain Depot were uneventful. The military escorts had eyed the group, huddled inside the truck so quietly, and wondered if they had picked up the right group of heroes. Jack only looked up when the truck halted at the entrance. The usual salutes, the snaps to attention, and showing of paperwork were done quickly. Before Jack could even think of what might lie ahead for them- court martial or heroes' welcome, they were whisked away to the Stargate embarkament room. 

Teal'c had watched his old teacher leave. The doors closed behind him and suddenly, the Jaafa felt very alone. Despite the crowd of soldiers, his two comrades standing in front of him, Teal'c felt as if the last remaining part of his world was gone. 

_"Teal'c?" Daniel asked softly as he entered the bunkroom, where Teal'c stayed in between missions. The young man wasn't sure if he would find Teal'c meditating again. He didn't know if it was for biological or religious purposes._

"Daniel Jackson." Teal'c greeted, standing up to look at the human scholar inquisitively. "Do you wish for some assistance?" 

"Um, no. I just wanted to give you this." Daniel silently handed over a sheet of plastic. 

Getting a closer look, Teal'c realized that it was really two sheets of plastic. Sandwiched in between was a yellowing piece of papyrus paper. Three figures drawn on it. One was a male, the other shorter one was the female-possibly the mother, and the last was of a young boy. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Daniel. 

"I can't say I understand how you feel right now, but I have an idea." Daniel said softly, as if trying out the words first in his head, before saying them. "To have family so far out of reach. I thought this might be of some comfort. It's Egyptian. It speaks of family. I use to look at it sometimes, so I could...remember." Daniel eyed Teal'c anxiously, as if wondering if he might have offended the Jaafa somehow. 

"Thank you, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c solemnly grasp the object with both hands. "I am honored to have this." The warrior knew somehow, that Sha'uri was on Daniel's mind. He was amazed that Earth humans were so readily willing to forgive and to heal. Teal'c truly had much to learn from them. 

"SG-1, " General Hammond was saying, "there's someone who'll like to see you." 

The crowd of soldiers parted as a lone figure slowly made his way to the group. As the light began to show the features of the approaching individual, Jack felt the knot in his chest begin to unwind. Standing there before them was a ghost. 

"Daniel." Carter breathed, her smile replacing the tired resignation she felt before. 

Daniel looked up at them with a hesitant smile, almost as if he was unsure that it was really they before him. 

_He thought we were dead_ , Jack realized as he approached Daniel. It was déjà vu all over again. The two men locked gazes, neither one of them speaking. _So they'll say I gone soft_ , Jack thought as he threw caution in the wind and gave Daniel Jackson a bear hug. Without hesitation, the younger man returned the embrace. Jack affectionately ruffled his blond locks. 

"Space monkey." Jack murmured in Daniel's ear, his voice warm with relief. _We really won_. He felt Daniel tightened his embrace a bit, before stepping away. Jack held Daniel's face before him and grinning widely now, the full realization that they had come back as a whole team. "Yeah!" Jack said as Daniel grinned widely, too. 

The room erupted into cheering and clapping as the other soldiers surged forward to congratulate everyone. Carter gave Daniel a hug then to Jack. She took Teal'c by the hand and brought him into the circle. The team grasped hands and pounded shoulders as they all thought the same thing. 

It truly was a victory they had won.   


**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  © 1998 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### This little story is dedicated to our mutual friend Speedo (1973-1998). He told us that the darkest hour always vanish with even the smallest light. Peace be with you, old friend...

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/fiction.html)


End file.
